Needy (BLU HeavyXBLU Medic NSFW)
by TheQuickRedScout
Summary: Heinrich asks something of his teammate that he soon regrets. - Story with my OC Medic, Heinrich, and my friend's OC Heavy, Nikolai. Warning for sexual content.


It had been a while since he'd felt this way. He was needy. Heinrich always felt that he was too independent to need help, with anything… Until now.

Heinrich sat at his desk in his dimly lit office. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He had a problem that needed to be taken care of, and quickly. He dragged his ungloved hands down his sides. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat when his hands were just mere inches away from the zipper of his pants._ 'N-No.. Just ignore it..' _he thought.

But his problem wouldn't just magically disappear. The more he thought about it, the more his problem beckoned to be solved. Heinrich swallowed hard.

He couldn't just ignore it, no. It only makes the feeling worse—

Heinrich gasped when he heard the sound of his fly being undone. He looked down: the hands on it were his own. No, not another lonely, restless night…

The Medic groaned softly, quietly, painfully as he trailed a finger around the problematic area. He threw his head back, in pleasure, in shame._ 'I cannot do zhis… Not vizzout his help…'_ The needy voice pleaded in his head.

Heinrich sighed and reluctantly zipped his pants back up. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He felt weak. Weak and pathetic. He actually _needed _help. It damaged his ego immensely, and he was ashamed just as equally.

He needed his help. After all, he was the one making him feel this way. All Heinrich thought about was the large, albino Russian man. Well-built, snowy white hair, raspberry pink eyes, and the sweetest smile followed by a heart of gold. All these characteristics combined made the doctor's heart race, palms sweaty, and struggling to find his voice. What an absolute mess.

"Gott Verdammt, Nikolai…" Heinrich cursed softly, under his breath. He rose from the large office chair, and swayed slightly, as he had gotten up a little too fast. He glanced at the clock on the far right side if the room: 1:05 am.

Heinrich didn't care. Didn't care if everyone else was sleeping (but bow he envied them). Didn't care if Nikolai was sleeping. Didn't care that he was storming down the hallway to the man's room and knocking on the door.

No answer, as he expected. He knocked again. This time, footsteps could be heard from inside. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Heavy. Nikolai rubbed his eyes and focused his vision on the person at his door. As soon as he saw that it was Heinrich, he smiled. Heinrich's heart sank.

_'Ask zhe question, dummkoph!' _The needy voice shouted.

"What makes Doktor want to see Nikolai so early in de morning?" , Nikolai asked.

"Uhm… Vell, you see.. I have zhis.. problem und—"

_'Gah, no beating around zhe bush!'_

"Vould you be villing to help me vizh it?"

"Anything for you, Doktor", Nikolai said happily. He invited him in, which only made Heinrich even more of a nervous wreck. The room was very well kept and simple; a stark contrast from Heinrich's own.

"Doktor is allowed to sit on bed", the Heavy said. Heinrich hesitated, then sat at one corner of the surprisingly comfy bed. Nikolai sat beside him.

"So, what is problem Doktor has?" The Heavy asked sweetly. He began to blush. He had no time to ruin it now. He drowned out all the voices in his head that told him his ego would be destroyed if he received this help. He'd been hiding this secret for too long now, it would be foolish to go back.

Heinrich sighed and took Nikolai's hands in his. The larger man looked at him in surprise.

"I have been… needing you. For a long time…" Heinrich began. "Und.. I know you love me…"

"Dat is true.. Da", Nikolai confirmed, still very bewildered.

"Vould you kindly…" -a pause- "Pleasure me?" He said it. After all these years of working with this man, he finally told him what he truly wanted. Yes, he does love him in return, but right now his body was starving to be touched.

The doctor waited for an answer. Anticipation had settled in his gut and it made him feel sick…

"Of course, Doktor"

Heinrich was relieved. He forced a smile across his face and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Th-Thank you…" He looked away from the Heavy, still embarrassed that he had even asked this , he didn't even want to do this. He was upset with himself, he was tired—

But… When he felt those hands removing his pants to reveal syringe-decorated boxers, everything suddenly felt okay. Nikolai was kneeling down in front of him. The sight made him even more desperate, more anxious, more needy. The pair of hands settled on his thighs. Despite them being covered in blood every single day from destroying the members of the opposite team… They were gentle. So _fucking gentle_.

Heinrich lifted up Nikolai's head by the chin to face him. The Russian's eyes were half-lidded and his lips upturned into a smirk. He looked so much more pale in the glow of the moonlight coming through the window. Heinrich gazed into what he could see of those dazzling pink eyes, and leaned down to kiss the lips of their owner.

The kiss was soft, almost shy in a way. But it lasted what seemed like forever. Heinrich pulled away and resumed his position. Nikolai was now blushing a crimson red.

"Mein Liebe…" Heinrich whispered, so quietly as if he said nothing at all. Nikolai smiled as he tugged at the waistband of the Medic's boxers. He breath hitched as they were pulled down, exposing his hardened length to cold air. Nikolai leaned forward and kissed the tip. Heinrich spread his legs for more access and sighed.

Heinrich's length was shortly enveloped in warmth. His eyes were shut and his lips parted slightly, letting a small moan escape from his throat. He rested one hand on the back of Nikolai's head while the other was behind him to keep his balance. When the Russian began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, coating nearly all of Heinrich's erection in saliva, the doctor started to buck his hips forward for more.

The rhythm continued for a few minutes, until Heinrich had ordered for Nikolai to go, "Faster, Verrdammt…" and the pace had quickened. Soon, Heinrich had forgotten all about his ego, his pride, and how bad this idea sounded at first. The painful ache had finally been soothed, and he didn't regret a thing.

"I… Love you, Nikolai. So very much…", The Medic admitted through gasps and groans.

A sudden banging was heard on the other side of the wall that the bed was up against. The Heavy and Medic were surprised, but that didn't stop their intimacy.

"Oi! Could ya… Could ya keep it down in there?! People wanna get some sleep!", The Sniper, Oliver, yelled through the paper-thin wall that could probably be heard throughout the whole base. Heinrich patted the back of Nikolai's head to signial him to continue, not wanting the moment to slip away.

Soon, Heinrich felt the all too familiar burning sensation deep inside him. He was close…

"Nikolai… I am… Getting close…" He warned. But he didn't care, as long as Heinrich was happy and satisfied.

Heinrich tried not to scream as he came. Stars were all he saw in his vision with every spurt of cum being released. He bit his quivering lip and removed his hand from the back of Nikolai's head. The Russian took his mouth off of the doctor's softening erection with a small pop.

Nikolai looked up at Heinrich with those gorgeous eyes and a smile. "You are beautiful, Doktor". Heinrich blushed and looked away. "Not as much as you are, mein Kuschelbär". He tucked himself back in his boxers and fastened his pants back up. He raised his hands up to Nikolai's face, cupping his cheeks, looking at him again. "Such beauty. So pure…" Nikolai's heart nearly melted.

Heinrich pulled Nikolai into another kiss, slightly embarrassed that he could taste his own come. It lasted longer than the first, purposely because Heinrich loved how soft the other's lips were.

Nikolai then stood up from his kneeling position and took his previous spot sitting next to Heinrich. The Heavy took his lover's hand in his. Heinrich's hand twitched. He wanted to move it away so badly… But, he just kept it there, and leaned on the larger man's shoulder.

Right now, Heinrich just wanted to snuggle with Nikolai. Talk to him about his feelings. But, after the deed had been done, he felt he couldn't talk about anything more than just that. They had no previous romantic history.

The Medic's ego kicked back in at full, and he arose from his seat on the bed.

"Where is Doktor going? You can cuddle with me if you feel lonely…" Nikolai offered, a hint of desperation in his voice. Heinrich didn't look at him.

"No zhank you, Heavy, I… Am fine…" He clenched his fists at his sides and walked at a painfully slow pace to the door. He finally reached it, tears welling up at the corners, splintering his vision.

_'Don't cry in front of him, you baby…'_ said the mocking voice in his head. The doctor turned back to Nikolai.

"May I… Come back next time?" Heinrich asked. "But, just to… Talk and cuddle?"

"Why can't we do it now?"

Heinrich sighed. "Because I have some vork to do…" Nikolai looked sad. The sight onlt reflected Heinrich's feelings at the moment. He forced a smile. "Gute Nacht, Nikolai".

"Good night, Doktor". And with that, Heinrich had left. He quickly returned back to his office. He opened a door inside that contained his bedroom. His heart was aching as he lied down on his bed—not bothering to take off his glasses—and cried.

He sniffled. "Vh-Vhy do I feel like… I used him?" He asked the empty room. He hated being this way: Prideful. He knew deep down inside that he couldn't do everyrhing on his own. He needed someone by his side every step of the way. He needed the man he had just gotten intimate with.

But he'd never admit it to himself, and it'll stay that way.

He'll apologize to Nikolai in the morning.


End file.
